


Save Me

by yannan



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Jinho is sad, M/M, Sad, form of self harm, i was sad writing this :(, yuto is really caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yannan/pseuds/yannan
Summary: Jinho’s usually the one to take care of the others, forgetting he needs love too, it destroys him.Title; Save Me — BTS





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been feeling pretty sad these past few days, and writing is a way for me to vent it out, so I present to you; Save Me.

The cold water falling over his skin, cascading off in beads that dropped to the shower floor with splashes, it was like ice that prickled his skin.

The way he saw it, the cold water would keep his skin beautiful for longer while also numbing the pain he felt inside. He hated the feeling of sadness.

Jo Jinho didn’t let himself be sad. He couldn’t, because he had to be happy for his members. Even if they got annoyed with him, he was always by their side to make them happy. That’s how the dynamic worked.

Warm hands slowly wrapped around his torso and, as if a switch was flipped, he broke down. Tears fell down his cheeks beside the drops, sobs escaped his blue-ing lips, his hands shook harder from crying than from the cold water.

There was a loud voice speaking to him, muffled in his ears. He was spun around, a clothed Yuto staring at him and speaking, but Jinho wasn’t really sure what he was saying.

Yuto was getting soaked, Jinho could see his clothes sticking to his body, see his hair falling into his eyes as it got weighed down by the water.

Jinho just shook, crying harder as Yuto spoke to him. He couldn’t feel his body, only the areas of skin where Yuto’s arms were around him.

The next few minutes went by too fast for him to really register, suddenly he was being helped into his briefs, a too-big hoodie being pulled over his head until the bottom rested st his mid-thigh. It was warm and it trapped him in a circle of Yuto’s scent.

He didn’t even register when Yuto pulled him to the bed, but suddenly he was there. Yuto curling around him, cuddling, kissing his wet hair, holding his hand with his free hand.

Silent tears continued to fall down the elder’s cheeks, he hadn’t spoken yet, he didn’t think he could. 

Yuto’s arms are warm, strong, secure, and he smells like that feeling when you get praised for doing well. Jinho buries his face into the boy’s chest, curling his fist into the shirt he’s wearing. His fist shakes and he sobs into the fabric of Yuto’s chest, everything is too much.

Yuto hugs him tighter, not saying anything, at least Jinho doesn’t think he’s speaking, he still can’t hear that well.

After a few minutes, Jinho start to quiet down, his grip loosening, not shaking as hard. He just breathes, hiccoughing every so often, exhausted from crying so hard. Today was just very tiring, and now all his emotions are thrown on display for his boyfriend to see.

Yuto rubs Jinho’s back gently, trying to help him calm down. It works because after a few moments he falls asleep, the last few tears sliding down his cheek and wetting Yuto’s shirt more.

Yuto doesn’t really care that his shirt got wet, clearly it’s not the first time tonight. He just lays there, making sure that Jinho will be okay.

After a few more minutes, he falls asleep too, a heater to his freezing partner, a grounding point to the crying boy, a saviour to his sadness.

 

 

They don’t talk about it the next morning. They just lay in bed together, cuddling, kissing, sharing grateful smiles. 

Jinho pulls the hood of Yuto’s hoodie over his head, then walks down to the bathroom to wash the dry tears off his face. It feels stiff from laying in it all night, but he doesn’t feel like showering again.

The soft pad of his feet makes Yuto smile, seeing the big boss vulnerable is devastating, but in the soft hours of the morning, he can’t help but feel blessed that Jinho trusts him so much.

His boyfriend looks so adorable when he walks back into their room, Yuto has to hide his face in his pillow due to how much he’s blushing and grinning. Jinho doesn’t understand, but that’s okay. You don’t always have to understand why your partner feels a certain way. They just do.

They just do.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone who often makes me feel better when I’m sad is my boyfriend, he helps pick me up and loves me when I forget to love myself. Though I don’t really think it’s a good idea to harm yourself, if you do, just take a freezing cold shower, it’ll feel better to numb your body than to slice it open :(


End file.
